A Fairy Tale
by cdgal
Summary: This is a story about a fairy and a human living together. Chapter 2 won't be up until I have a better idea. Do pardon my grammar and tenses mistakes. I hope you have fun reading. Please enjoy Oh, and here I wish you all a Happy Chinese New Year.


Disclaimer: SM is never mine. Never ever.

--Chapter 1--

"Ding dong."

A tall dark handsome young man groaned in annoyance. Today was supposed a peace and quiet day, not a disturbed and irritated afternoon. Darien Shields, an elite student of Azabu University, was a loner. His parents had died in an accident when the family was out for a picnic to celebrate his 8th birthday. The trauma left him a memory loss and became an orphan as the result.

Another bell rung from outside his living room forced him to look up from his reading. Grunting, he yelled a "I'm coming, I'm coming!" and ended it with a "geez!" as someone behind that door was getting impatient to get it opened.

"Yo." the door revealed a blonde, who was another elite - by definition, a sporty type of elite - student of Azabu University. His name was Andew. Andrew Ford. Like Darien, he lived in the same, but on different wing, dormitory as the modern Apollo with darker skin; but unlike Darien, he was one easy going guy.

"What do you want?" Darien asked in a bored expression. He appreciated how Andrew had helped him when he first came to the university and to the dormitory the previous year; but to visit him every moment passed, that was another thing, however.

In order not to gain unnecessary attention, he let Andrew in before closing the door. Darien might look cold, but if someone needed him, he would lend a hand without questions asked. That was one of his strengths, but at the same time, it also was the cause of getting him into unnecessary trouble. For example, 'her' - the purpose of the blonde's visit.

"Where's she?"

Darien didn't need to ask who this 'she' was, but how the Prefect knew about 'her', he didn't really want to know; neither was he a busy body. Instead, he pointed a thumb over his shoulder.

Andrew followed his direction, but there was no one in sight.

Darien, forgetting no one but him could see 'her', jerked in realization. Right, he almost forgot that one obvious detail. He had a feeling he needed a bottle of aspirin soon, but was Andrew trustworthy enough to leave 'her' under his care? He gave a thought to his ponder, and decided to stay put. People were spying, there were ears on the wall, and if he were to leave Andrew alone in his room... He would rather not to think about it.

'Might as just let me live in hell,' he thought. That would what he would most definite do than having a gossip about his sexuality orientation spreading around the school campus.

As the pair made their way to the living room, a tiny light flied itself wobbly towards them. That was something Andrew didn't expect to see. Only one word could describe what he saw: awesome. It was a fairy, and she was awfully cute in her carnation pink sleeping robe. A rubbing to her eyes added as an extra bonus.

"Is that her?" the athlete asked, bewildered. He was earned by an affirmative nod.

"Darry?" a tiny voice called out.

"She, she talks!" Darien rolled his eyes to the exclamation. He then turned, and told the fairy that she had a visitor.

"A sister?" the raven haired god, by now, could sense his headache coming back.

"No, a visitor." he corrected her mistake as slow as and as patient as he could. "I'm making something to eat. What do you want?" he asked ambiguously.

The fairy's eyes sparked with stars when she heard the magic word 'food', and today 'eat' was the it. She squealed the word 'pancakes' in excitement; however not for Darien, who was making a face.

"Again?" both of them had pancakes for five days in a row, and today she still wanted pancakes? Darien definitely could feel his head throbbing, and her chants only to make his pain worst.

"Alright! Alright!!" he gave in with a hint of frustration. As he was preparing, he recalled his memory of her first time in his kitchen. The fairy wasn't that bad in cooking: at least she didn't burn the whole kitchen down at her attempts in making pancakes, but to have them turned into a complete new recipe, that was a normal person wouldn't do.

While Darien was in the kitchen, the fairy chatted merrily with her new friend, who she immediate called 'Andy'. She was never afraid of meeting new friends, despite that Darry had warned her countless times that not all people were kind-hearted. She introduced herself with full of enthusiasm, and even told Andrew that Darry - her nick name for Darien because she complaint his name was too long, Darienshields - should hang out more often. She also gave some suggestions to Andy - Andrewford was just as long as Darienshields; unlike her's, 'Serenity' was short, plain and simple - that maybe she should help Darry to find a girl friend, who could fill up his lonely heart.

'How considerate,' Darien, who heard the whole conversation in silent, snorted. He let her lived under his roof, and this was how she repaid him? Never had he regret in his actions before, but now he wasn't too sure. 'Maybe I shouldn't take her in in the first place,' he thought with a sigh as the conversation about him went on and on.

When he came out from the kitchen, he thought that Andrew would help him carrying the plates onto the table, but oh boy, was he so wrong to raise a hope like that. He went speechless by the time he walked into the living room. The sight in front of him was indescribable and his knee almost gave himself in as the result to his shock. He would rub his temple if his hands weren't occupied by 3 pancakes: one with strawberry topping, one dipped with chocolate syrup and another with nothing.

He couldn't believe how the blonde and the fairy could hit it off just like that, after all, the duo only knew for half a day, for heaven's sake. Yet the sight of exchanging laughs between the two unfolded under his view. He wanted to ask 'how', but decided to swallow it back to his throat. It was better to be someone who didn't know a thing, and in his case, was the wisest thing he had ever done. Said nothing, a defeated Darien placed the pancakes to each individual.

After knowing Sere - the name she insisted him to call her as - for a week, Darien learnt that she had a thing for sugar, so she had the one with the topping. Andrew, although was a guest but it served him right, had the plain one before helping himself with the last pancake. After grabbing one of the couches where he felt most comfortable in, the introvert prince ate his food in silence. He didn't intend to join the abnormal group of a human and a fairy into their conversation, but failed miserably because of their questions that kept getting back to him.

"There's nothing wrong with me being alone," Darien defended hotly as they hit one of his nerves, "I like to stay the way I am, thank you very much."

Unfortunately, Andrew and Sere, the fairy, were just as stubborn as him. More than 5 tortures, which increased his headache by 10 folds, and a maximum of 3 choking, on his food due to their imprudent comments, later, the poor lad gave up defending for himself. What was the point to argue with someone who regularly twisted his words? Even if he had the energy; but with 2 against 1, he was impossible to win the debate.

Darien slumped onto the couch. He felt like exerting himself out from all the teasing from the odd balls duo. One evil was enough for him to handle, but to add another devil with devil number one, it was anything but heaven. He rusted his hair messily when his focus fall on the empty bottle that was now on the coffee table. If he knew this were to happen, he would have save some for emergency use, such as now. Only he didn't. If he knew he had a devil visiting himself today, he would have bought more bottles of aspirins the day before, but no, he didn't. Luckily, his excruciation had ended early as Sere slowly drowned to her slumber due to exhaustion. Gazing down the snoring fairy, which was sleeping peacefully on top of his abandoned book, the 6 feet fall god began the man to man confession.

"Aren't you going to ask?" Andrew gave a skeptical look.

"About what?" he asked densely, which resulted in Darien to throw a rolling eyes.

"You know, about us." the declaration struck right into the blonde▓s cord. His lips formed an inaudible 'o' before suddenly came all shy.

"Darien, I'm appreciate your, er, feeling beyond friendship, but I'm not a homo." if the rejection didn't cause Darien's nerves and veins to pop out, then nothing would.

"Who said I'm being one?" Darien wasn't exaggerated ticked off for nothing. In fact, he was close to tear his hair out from his scalp. He never understood how his blonde friend's mind worked, neither was he wanted to know. Under a normal circumstance, a normal person would have prayed the creature be gone, freaked out like a mad man, or like him, a blank face, then everything went black and hit his head in the process, but latter did neither and that puzzled him. On top of it, to adapt the new change within just hours was indeed very suspicious.

"Oh, you mean about you and Sere-chan?" this time, Darien ignored the nickname. Rather he let his senior continued, but was regretted the next minute for the naive decision he made.

"For a second I thought you wanted to declare your love to me." Andrew apologized sheepishly.

"I understand. It's an unrequited love, right? Don't worry my lips is sealed." he dramatically added. He didn't forget to pat on Darien's shoulder as an extra effect.

Darien, who gave up explaining, palmed his face as a sign of surrender. While listening to Andrew's further analysis, he made a mental note to himself that he wouldn't repeat his mistakes starting tomorrow. The first mistake he made, which was the inevitable meeting with the Prefect, and how he wished it could have someone else rather than this insensitive blonde. The second mistake was he should have shove the ditz out from his room, instead of letting him in, and the third would be him shutting his mouth from the beginning, so that he had a piece of mind for his abused ears.

Seconds turned into minutes, which turned into hours did Andrew finally stopped his bubbles. He hanged out a bit more, and then decided to return to his dormitory. By that time it was already at dawn. Darien's nightmare, much to his dismay, didn't end there. He had one demon left, and unlike the sandy blonde third year, it was his secret roommate. The childish divine had awakened after his less-than-15-minutes short peace, and soon he persevered with his recurrent routine, beginning with making a dinner for 2.

After spending 2 and half hours of cleaning up, taking a rest and a shower, a fatigue Darien dragged himself to his room before slumping onto his comfortable bed. He forced himself to keep wide awake for a question he had been wanted to ask since this afternoon. It was the same question he had yet to resolve as sleep beginning to consume him, and that was: "Why did Andrew come here for?"

----------

A silhouette came out from his shower as the time struck on 12 midnight. The shadow revealed a well built masculine feature sparkled with hundreds and thousands of droplets dripping down from his flawless ghost white hair. There was a towel wrapping around his hip, where his private part kept well hidden underneath, exhibiting his allure to the cloudless night outside.

"There's a change of plan." he said, watching the swirling motion of the champagne in his hand with a mischievous in his amber iris. There, on his face, caught a glimpse of intrigue smile. "Tell them we will do nothing for the time being."

"Yes, master." came a reply from a reflection in his glass. The situation didn't surprise him. In reality, he was expecting an answer from it.

--End of Chapter 1--

Created: 30 Dec 08

Final self-edited: 25 Jan 09

----------

Cdgal: by looking at the title, I doubt you all know what this story's about: a fairy lives with a human. Who's the fairy, and who's the human, I guess this very first chapter has stated the obvious. ^o^

I know Andrew's first name was Furuhara, but since I used an American dubbed, Ford was the first thought I had; so there. Also, the way 'girl friend' was written was intended. For Sere, the fairy, she thought a girl friend was a girlfriend, and 'Darienshields' and 'Andrewford' were the guys' first names; so there!

Also, there are so many mysteries in this chapter. Why was there a fairy under Darien's roof? Why Andrew could see the fairy, and not fainted? Who was this master and what was his plan? The answers are quite obvious: they shall not revealed until later chapters. 


End file.
